


You’re So Golden

by GalexAriax



Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [2]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, recreational druge use, slight angst, slight mention of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexAriax/pseuds/GalexAriax
Summary: After coming back college on Christmas break, Mark invites Hyuck to his friends house where he teaches him how to shotgun and where they realize maybe they are more than friends.OrHyuck uses the shotgunning opportunity to kiss Mark and Mark’s friends think his boyfriend is cool to hang out with, except Hyuck isn’t Mark’s boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	You’re So Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii,,so this is the second part to my series but it could be read alone although there are some slight mentions to the first part. Also disclaimer I know nothing about recreational drugs lmaoooooo but please be safe about their use. Again I apologize for any errors or misspellings!!! Also reminder this is my first time doing creative writing so (((: enjoy!

☆彡

“Im so excited to go back and see you.” Hyuck says into the phone as he folds a shirt and puts it into a backpack.

“I’m even more excited to see you, I miss having someone in the studio. It feels empty without you.” Mark replies, smiling as he speaks into the phone.

After the whole date incident, Hyuck slept over at Mark’s for the first time. Mark leant Hyuck some sweats and an oversized hoodie that he just couldn’t stop bringing to his face because it had the olders scent. They fell asleep on his living room couch with Hyuck leaning on to Mark’s side with some Disney movie playing in the background. 

The next morning, they woke up and Mark placed a soft but quick peck on his forhead. Hyuck shyly smiled as he stood in front of the mirror washing his face as he could still feel the warmth of his lips.

They made breakfast as if the day before never existed. They started a new day together.

In reality, Hyuck made the eggs and pancakes because Mark completely butchered the eggs which he didn’t even know was possible to do, but there they were with burnt eggs. He remembers laughing at the older, making him exclaim loudly, ‘What, Hyuck? Isn’t this how you make eggs?’ Before pouring in almost half a bottle of oil into the pan. 

He gave the older credit for making the food, because you know, he didn’t want to make him feel bad.

They completely ignored the topic of the date and ate in silence, a comfortable one that was.

It wasn’t until Hyuck finished eating and pushed his plate forward that he spoke, taking a hesitant breathe before he looked up at Mark, “Can you take me to go and quit my job?” He tilted his head to the side. 

Mark looked at him, mouth full of food. 

‘Do you think you could pick me up from the shop?’

He was glad to know things always came full circle in the end.

He quickly swallowed, he knew this would probably be the only thing to make him feel better so he smiled giving him a small, “Sure, Hyuck.”

And so he drove him over to the ice cream shop expecting for the boy to go in and out as he returned his apron.  
Instead he watched as the younger walked behind the counter and filled an ice cream sundae container with a whopping amount of ice cream and chocolate fudge. 

Mark watched him confused from the car window, okay so he was taking a whole bunch of ice cream home to compensate for the worker who gave him a bad dating experience?

Before Mark knew it, it was as if classical music played in the background, the scene was so graceful, it was as if time slowed down before he watched as the boy who he dated walk out from the back expecting a costumer. He saw the younger pull his arm back with the container in his hand and let it go, hitting the boy who stood in shock not expecting that.

Because honestly, what the fuck?

Mark practically snorted as he was both surprised and amused by what just happened behind the big ice cream shop windows. 

His eyes wide and mouth open.  
He watched as the younger reached over the counter and grabbed the toppings and threw them at the boy one handful at a time.

A rainbow of sprinkles.

Gummy bears.

Chocolate chips.

Strawberries.

And of course the cherry on top.

You’re absolutely insane.

He could see the younger yell at the boy as he jumped back over the counter top. He grabbed the apron he had left by the cashier register when he entered and he balled it up throwing it at the boy. 

It was such a cliche scene, Mark had sworn he’d seen this in a movie before.  
You know, the ones where the supporting character was the one who would fall helplessly in love with the main character as they watched the other cause a scene.

They would think to themselves, ‘I want them to be mine and I don’t care that they are insanse.’

Hyuck flipped the boy off with both hands as he started walking backwards towards the door. 

Suddenly he saw a man walk out from the back. Hyuck jumped.

The car’s music filled his ears and he could hear the birds chirping from the open window.

“GO! GO!” Hyuck yelled as he swung the shop’s door open and waved his hand at Mark who was still caught in his thoughts.

Quickly, he looked down at his car keys as he started the car back up and watched as the store manager was rushed from behind the counter trying to confront the boy. Hyuck looked back at him and his shoes skid over the sidewalk as he jumped through the open car window laughing.

The boy was laughing.

He just threw ice cream at his ex and made a mess on the floor of his first job which led to him getting chased out the shop and the boy was laughing.

Mark pulled out of the the shop’s curbside and into the road ahead. He looked over at Hyuck who was bent over laughing in his seat. 

“You’re absolutely insane dude, what the hell?” He said looking to him before looking back at the road, he could feel a smile forming on his face. Hyuck tried catching his breathe as he put his seatbelt on. 

“You could of at least warned me that I would of been your get away car!” Mark exclaimed looking back at Hyuck who had a shit eating grin.

They pulled up to a red light and Mark reached over ruffling the others hair.  
“You’re insanse.” He said to him.  
Hyuck leaned into the touch and grabbed his hand before pulling it down and placing something in it. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he quickly glanced down at his hand before looking back at the road as the light turned green.  
“What’s this?” He asked bringing his hand back to the steering wheel looking at what was in his hand.

A small bag of watermelon gummies.

“You’re favorite, yeah?” Hyuck said.

Mark shook his head in disbelief with a chuckle. He looked back at Hyuck and watched as he leaned forward to turn the music up.

He wanted to be insane with him.

“My mom said to remind you you’re in charge of bringing the stuff for the cheese board since you know, you suck at cooking and we don’t want anybody getting food poisoning at our Christmas party.” Hyuck said grinning as he plopped himself down in front of Mark’s fireplace. 

Mark turned to look at him from where he stood in front of the fridge looking for something to drink. “She did not say it like that.” He says grabbing a cream soda before walking over to the fireplace. He looks at the younger grinning and playfully smacks his head.

“So how’s college treating you so far?” He asks as he sits next to him on the floor. 

Hyuck looks into the fire place and purses his lips before shaking his shoulders. “It’s not that bad. Me and my roomate, Chenle, are constantly playing on the pc after class and I have a pretty decent friend group, who for the majority, don’t get me in too much trouble.” He says smiling over at the older. Mark nods his head smiling.

They continue to talk about his college experience and how he tries his best not to be late for his horrid 8 am class on economics.

But it’s impossible he says, the teacher is like a robot teaching in a monotone voice. Not even he want’s to be there.

He also tells him about how he went to his first party and saw some guy fall off a roof after pretending to be santa clause. Mark laughed and told him about his first awkward college party where he had his first kiss on a girl who was drunk off her head.

They fall into a peaceful silence afterwards. Their knees touched as they sat and Hyuck liked the extra warmth. It’s been snowing like crazy outside recently. 

Mark sets his cream soda down and pulls out his phone as he gets a message.

“It’s Yuta.” He supplies as he waves his phone.

“He’s having a gathering over at his house tonight, our friend’s schedule finally aligned so we want to binge terrible holiday movies. That and he said he’s got a shit ton of fireworks so we want to set them off on his roof. If you’re not tired from the trip down here, maybe you wanna join?” He says taking a sip from his soda looking over at Hyuck. 

“If you all wouldn’t mind hanging out with an 18 year old then, yeah I’m in.” He says laughing looking over at the older.

Mark shakes his head, “Johnny is taking his brother Lucas, he’s around your age.” He says standing up and stretching his arms. 

“I have to take the pizza’s, wanna come with?” He asks holding his hand out. Hyuck smiles and takes it. “Sure.”

“This is Lucas, he’s Johnny’s brother and he’s training to be a boxer.” Mark says smiling as he holds his arm out to Lucas introducing him and Hyuck. Lucas gives him a big boxy smile and tilts his head giving him a ‘wassup man’. 

Mark puts his arm around Hyuck’s shoulder and drags him to Yuta’s living room. 

“Yo, Yuta you know tattoo expert Hyuck.” Mark says chuckling as he points to Hyuck with his hand. Yuta yells a greeting at him and gives him a side hug before pulling Johnny over to tell him how he perfectly outlined Mark’s rib tattoo when he went in to get it. Mark laughs as Yuta tells the story, clearly exaggerating his fear at having Hyuck outline the tattoo. His arm stays around Hyuck’s shoulder and slowly wanders down his spine to settle on the small of his back.

There is a knock at the door and Lucas walks over opening it and in walk two more people. 

Mark turns him and Hyuck around and he yells out, “TY track, It’s been a while! Glad to see you man.” He says smiling as the guy walks over giving him a hug causing Mark to let go of Hyuck’s. He stands awkwardly next to them and smiles at their exchange.

Mark puts his arm back around Hyuck and pulls him closer to his side, “This is Hyuck, Hyuck this is Taeyong my good friend from High School.” He says pointing at him. Taeyong gives a small wave and greets him.

Mark greets his other friend and repeats the process of introducing him to his friend Jaehyun.

After everyone is introduced they put the grinch on and dig into the pizza, Lucas passing around drinks. Mark and Hyuck make small comments amongst themselves about the movie. Mark leans into Hyuck’s ear to talk as to not disturb the others. Hyuck could feel his heart rate pick every time he did it.

They finished most of the pizza and all got comfy on the couches and it wasn’t until half way into the movie that Yuta stands up from the couch and comes back with a zip lock baggy.

Mark leans back and looks at him from behind the couch and grins, “Look at him, still the fucking same.” He says out loud. They all looked over to Yuta and see him taking out weed and setting it up to roll it up, pulling the coffee table closer to him and then flipping them off. Jaehyun laughs and gives Johnny a folded five dollar bill. 

“Johnny called it, he said he’d take it out in the first movie.” Jaehyun says leaning back on the couch to look at Mark. Mark laughs and shakes his head. He passes the popcorn bowl over to Hyuck’s and leans over his lap.

“Give me.” He says stretching his hand out to Yuta and stretches further out on Hyuck to grab the bag from him. He places his hand on his thigh to keep his balance as he sits back on the couch.

Hyuck watches as Mark starts rolling a joint. His eyes follow as he sticks his tongue out to lick the rolling paper. The movie no longer in his interest, the others probably feeling the same.

“Jaehyun, pass me the lighter.” Yuta says pointing at the lighter on the tv stand. Jaehyun stands and grabs it, tossing it to Yuta as he makes his way over to the window next to the tv opening it. 

Yuta lights the joint and takes a hit before slumping down on the couch and tilting his head back as he passes the joint to Taeyong who’s next to him. They toss the lighter to Mark and he lights his.

Hyuck watches in awe as Mark breathes in then blows the smoke out his nose, his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and looks to Hyuck holding the joint out to him. Hyuck looks down to his hand and hesitantly grabs it. He looks at it then back at Mark, he looks at him like a lost puppy.

“I...I can’t,” he says looking back down at the joint twisting it in his fingers, “I don’t know how.” He says looking back at Mark. He can feel Lucas stand up from the couch next to him and he turns to look at him as he walks over and connects Johnny’s phone to the speakers. Mark looks over at him with his eyes then he looks back at Hyuck.

He places his hand on the younger’s thigh. Hyuck turns his attention back to Mark. “Just put it up to your mouth and breathe in slowly.” He says reaching back for the joint taking another hit to demonstrate. Hyuck starts to feel nervous. 

He remembers the kids at the college party smoking. His friend Renjun showed him how to do it, but once he tried it he just started coughing uncontrollably. He didn’t want the same thing to happen again.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Mark says softly to him pushing Hyuck’s hair back behind his ear. Hyuck shakes his head. 

“I want to, I just can’t. I tried it at the party before and it just made me almost bust a lung.” He said laughing slightly at how embarrassing it sounded. Mark giggled. He’s never heard him giggle before. He smiled up at Mark.

Mark shook his head and turned in the couch to look directly at him. “Want me to try something?” He asked. Hyuck nodded his head. “Are you sure? You have to trust me on this one.” He says worryingly looking at Hyuck. The younger nods his head slowly. His heart beat picks up.

He watches as Mark hesitantly reaches forward to grab Hyuck’s chin slightly. 

Hyuck gulps.

“Just open your mouth a little okay? And when I breathe out, you beeathe in.” He says looking at Hyuck, nodding his head as if to confirm the other understands.

Hyuck shakes his head. His palms begin to sweat.

Mark puts the joint back in his mouth then scoots forward grabbing Hyuck’s chin and slightly tipping it back before he closes his eyes and breathes the smoke into Hyuck’s mouth. Their lips hovered over each other their noses bumping slightly. Hyuck breathes in slowly. His senses filled with Mark. 

Mark’s shampoo

Mark’s cologne 

Mark.

He feels the smoke burn as it slowly goes down then he feels it leave through his mouth again. 

He slowly opens his eyes that he didn’t even realize he had closed. He looks at Mark and as he slowly opens his eyes. He keeps his eyes on Mark and they look at each other. Neither pull away, they could feel their breathe hit each other’s face. Mark could see the moles on Hyuck’s face that he loved more clearly. 

“You okay?” Mark whispers letting his hand fall from his chin. Hyuck nodds his head licking his lips. Mark’s eyes fall down to watch his lips. 

The sound of a can opening breaks their daze and Hyuck pulls back and turns to look at the others. Yuta was now laying on the floor smoking and the others were now rolling their own joints. Lucas was in the kitchen talking on the phone laughing loudly. 

Hyuck looks back to Mark and he watches as the older smiles at him and breathes in the smoke again, letting it out in rings. 

Hyuck’s hand twitches before he reaches up and turns Mark by his cheek lightly.

“Again.” He says softly. He fully turns his body so he can look at Mark and the older adjusts himself again.

Mark breathes in the smoke and leans forward, this time placing his other hand on the side of his face. He breathes the smoke out, his lips hovering over Hyuck’s. The younger breathes it in and lets it out. He keeps his eyes closed and leans his forhead against Mark’s.

“Again.” He whispers into Mark’s mouth.

Mark pulls back and takes another hit and turns his head back to Hyuck, but this time tilting his head to the side. He breathes the smoke out and watches as Hyuck takes his breathe in and then slowly lets it out. The smoke pools between them making their vision clouded for a second. 

Mark leans his forhead forward so it touches Hyuck’s this time. He looks down at the youngers lips. 

“Again?” Mark whispers back at him.

Hyuck shakes his head and hesitantly moves his hand and places it on Mark’s knee. Mark repeats the process and leans in, their lips lightly touch. Hyuck sharply inhales feeling goosebumps. He breathes back out and opens his eyes to see Mark’s Dazed eyes looking back at him. He starts to feel weightless.

Mark slowly slides his hand down from the youngers cheek and lightly traces his lips with his finger. Hyuck sucks in a breathe. 

Go back to your older fuck buddy or whatever the fuck he is to you

“Again.” Hyuck says as Mark presses down onto his bottom lip with his finger.

Mark brings the joint back to his lips and then leans forward fully touching Hyuck’s lips. The smoke escapes from the corner of their lips and clouds around them. Hyuck feels electricity spark down his spine and down his arms to his fingertips. They twitched again. He slowly opens his eyes.

Pink

Pink surrounds Mark 

Hyuck slowy blinks and the color swirls and mixes into the smoke in the room. It becomes misty and slowly disappears within the smoke.

I like your company 

Again.

Hyuck reaches for Mark’s cheek and touches his cheekbone. 

“Again.” He says.

He leans forward and presses his lips to Mark’s. The hand on his knee moves up behind his neck and he pulls Mark in more. He can hear the older sigh into him. 

Mark pulls back slowly, his eyes open wide.

“Hyuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He starts to ramble. Hyuck shakes his head and brings his hand down from his neck to his cheek again.

“I like this version better.” He says licking his lips and looking down to Mark’s. 

Mark leans his forhead into Hyuck’s. He grabs Hyuck’s hand down from his own cheek and brings it to his mouth. He kisses his knuckles. Hyuck closes his eyes.

“The fireworks!” Lucas’ voice booms through the kitchen into the living room.

The music playing in the background becomes loud and they can hear the other’s shuffling around the room.

“Holy shit I forgot!” Yuta exclaims and gets up from the floor and heads to the bag on the kitchen table.

Hyuck pulls back and blushes as he looks at Mark. Mark smiles and touches his cheek before dropping his hand and looking back at Yuta. He puts the last of the joint into his mouth and breathes in and leans forward to put the joint out and he exhales as he speaks to Yuta.

“Rooftop?” He asks.

“Let’s go!” Yuta says grabbing the bag and hitting Johnny behind the head as he leans back into the couch. The rest all get up and try to race each other up the stairs but stumble into each other as they pile up at the staircase. 

Hyuck finally breaks out of his own loop and exhales standing up. 

I don’t know what that was, but maybe we can do it again.

Hyuck looks up at Mark.

Mark holds his hand out and Hyuck takes it. They run up the stairs and hop out the hallway window and jump on to the roof, Mark going first then reaching his hand to grab Hyuck.

They watch as the others set up the firworks. Laughing as they struggle to keep them upright. Hyuck shivers only wearing his sweater. 

“You okay?” Mark asks looking over at him. Hyuck nods his head his teeth starting to chatter. Mark huffs a small laugh out. 

He pulls Hyuck forward and back hugs him wrapping his arms around the younger as tight as he can. Hyuck smiles to himself and grabs on to the olders arms. 

After fighting over who gets to light the fireworks, the others run back to them and start jumping excitedly as the fireworks start to pop and color the sky. 

Hyuck feels his insides warm up.

He looks up to the sky then hesitantly looks at Mark. The older is looking up at the sky eyes dazed. 

Hyuck leans forward and kisses his cheek looking back up at the sky before the older turns. Mark hugs him tighter. 

Mark smiles as he looks down at his phone. ‘You’re boyfriend is cool, bring him around more often.’ The text reads.  
He types out that he isn’t his boyfriend but he looks at the message before erasing it. He locks his phone and looks up. He glances over at the Lee’s kitchen at Hyuck who is helping out his mother bake cookies for the Christmas party. The younger turns to look at him and grabs a rudolph cookie bringing his other hand up to form horns and places it behind the cookie. Mark laughs.

Yeah, he’s not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
